Wall cladding, such as stone veneers and ceramic facades, are popular additions to wall surfaces as they can provide protection from weather elements and aesthetic appeal to the surfaces. A plurality of wall cladding structures may be assembled and fitted together to construct sidings on exterior or interior walls and surfaces.
Traditional methods of installing wall cladding elements typically involve applying a mortar mix or complex mechanical fixing to affix the wall cladding elements to surfaces. It would be advantageous to provide a simple, dry assembly method for wall and façade cladding surfaces.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.